


Robby Keene x Skater! Surfer! Reader

by Writingsofafool



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Skateboarding, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingsofafool/pseuds/Writingsofafool
Summary: Request: (when you have the time ofc) for Our Short King, Robby!! Mayhaps a fem reader who’s a surfer? 🤙 They both go on surf and skateboard dates?! 👁👁 That’d be ✨It✨ for me, can die happi now 😌 (@ fakelavish on Tumblr)
Relationships: Robby Keene/Original Character(s), Robby Keene/Other(s), Robby Keene/Reader, Robby Keene/You
Kudos: 7





	Robby Keene x Skater! Surfer! Reader

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH first request ever!!!! So happy! as a person who lives nowhere near a beach, has never seen the ocean, and is more familiar with winter this was kinda hard but SO SO fun omg. At least I’ve tried to skate uwu almost died but it’s g. Hope you enjoy.

“Watch out!” someone screamed. Watch out? For what?   
Next thing you knew you were on the ground in more pain than you had been since you had first tried to go off the rickety halfpipe at your local park.  
“Oh shit, I am so sorry! Are you okay?” The guy you assumed hit you said. Strong arms slowly helped you get up, leading you to the nearest bench.

“Dude, are you okay?’ he waved his hand in front of your face as you just started to regain your vision. Through the dark specks in your eyes, you could see him. His lovely Carmel locks, and the most beautiful green eyes you had ever seen. Were you in heaven?

“Well, I hope not. I don’t want to be charged with murder by skateboard.” he laughs. You did not mean to say that out loud. His laugh was the sweetest thing you had heard all day, so you couldn’t be too mad at the gorgeous stranger.  
“I’m Robby, and again, I’m so sorry.”

That’s how you two met. With a collision and possibly a minor concussion.

You exchanged numbers, ya know in case you needed anything, not because he wanted to get to know you, no way. For the next few weeks, you were texting nonstop. There were no grudges held, and you two actually became fast friends, bonding over your mutual love of surfing and skating. Frankly, he was much better at skating than surfing. He wasn’t in the habit of running people over with his board, even if you disagree. 

The first time you went surfing together you had to drag him out of the water. He may have oversold his skills…..by a lot.   
You had been on the beach waxing your new board while Robby was out chasing waves. You watched him as he rode smaller waves with an air of peace. When he dropped into a larger wave he stuttered for a moment, teetering for balance. Then he was gone. 

You kept staring out at where he was just a moment ago and watched as his board launched into the air. Oh shit. Let’s just say after that your hangouts at the beach were much less frequent and would be spent teaching him to not die at sea. It was a funny story and Robby would always tell you you should become a lifeguard since you were so good at saving people. You think he just wanted you to give him CPR again.

When you weren’t at the beach you two were skating at parks and everything is a skate park if you aren’t caught, or if you get out of there fast enough. Many weekends and hours after school was spent teaching each other tricks or simply riding about leisurely. Robby first asked you on a date as you two fled some angry security guards. You may or may not have been skating through the mall and you may or may not have been distracted by your partner in crime and his beautiful eyes. Who could blame you? Basically, you crashed right into a vegan smoothie stall. But it all worked out, you got away from the guards and you got a hot date.

For your first date, you two went to the skate shop in your neighborhood. A real one too, not some Zumies or any of that crap. He bought you a new deck. Dropping that kinda cash on the first date? Was this modern-day fine wine and dine kinda dates? Probably. He got it at a discount since he worked here for a summer, but it was still impressive. 

In turn, you bought him some new bearings. As he kept saying that his old set was rundown, and that’s why he crashed into you. Whatever you need to keep telling yourself that Rob. You both spent about 15 minutes looking through stickers. You swear the girl working at the front wanted to strangle you both, but hey in the end you guys both bought quite a few, he even bought a pack!

After hanging around the shop he asked if you wanted to go chill in the park. Not wanting the date to end you to found a comfortable perch on a fountain. The cool mist of its sprays perfectly balanced the blazing Californian sun.

"No seriously, when I first tried to Firecracker. I went down five fucking stairs, I almost died!"  
"Oh my fucking goddd, Why!?!" You sputtered, laughing so hard your guts hurt.   
“I don’t know! I was watching this older dude and he made it look so easy!” he leaned back, almost falling into the fountain making you laugh even harder. It took a minute for you to come down. What you didn’t see through your laughter induced tears was how he watched you with the brightest smile on his face.  
“Nothing is ever as easy as it looks.” you say finally starting to calm down.  
“Come on, like you never tried to do something way above your skill level.” he asked teasingly with a smile and a tilt of his head.  
“No! I’m great at everything I try!” you state triumphantly, sticking your nose into the air with a laugh.  
“Yeah, I’m sure you were a real pro when you first started.” he teased.  
“Exactly, just like you’re a pro surfer.”He sat beside you pouting before he too broke out into laughter.

That’s how you spent the rest of the day. Laughing and joking in the middle of a park as judgemental elderly walked by and kids rand wild. To him, it was the perfect first date. Not because of skateboards or funny stories, but because he made you laugh. You shared your first kiss on that fountain and he hoped you’d share many more in the future. Maybe by the ocean next time?


End file.
